Chlorogenic acid is a phenol isolated from leaves and fruits of dicotylodons (such as Lonicera japonica leaves, coffee beans, sunflower), and it is a phenylpropanoid generated from the aerobic respiration process by shikimic acid pathway. Chlorogenic acid is an important constituent widely distributed in various plants, and plants related to daily life, including polly seed, fruits (apple, pear, grape), vegetables (potato), soybean, wheat, cacao bean, coffee bean, fructus hippophae, and traditional Chinese herbals (Eucommia ulmoides, Japanese honeysuckle), all contain chlorogenic acid at different degrees.
Chlorogenic acid is a condensed phenolic acid formed by condensation of caffeic acid and quinic acid (1-hydroxyhexahydrogallic acid), and also called caffetannic acid, with a chemical name of 3-O-caffeoylquinic acid, a molecular formula of C16H18O9, and the molecular weight of 345.31. Its semihydrate is obtained as needle crystals, and it becomes an anhydrous compound at 110° C. Chlorogenic acid is easily soluble in hot water, ethanol, and acetone, and slightly soluble in ethyl acetate. At room temperature, it is yellowy or off-white powder.
At present, many pharmacologic actions of chlorogenic acid have already been reported, in which the therapeutic use of chlorogenic acid in cancers is only limited to the report on cervical cancer, lung cancer, liver cancer, and bladder cancer. Wherein, CN200710140602.7 discloses the use of chlorogenic acid in preparation of drugs for treatment of small cell lung cancer; CN201210086313.4 discloses the use of chlorogenic acid in preparation of drugs for treatment of mouse bladder cancer.
So far, there is no report on chlorogenic acid in treating melanoma.